Powerful
by Andrizz5000
Summary: Tamsin's Point Of View of the end of Season 5: Ep 12 (spoilers kinda) The Valkyrie should know better than to share a bed with Bo after The Unaligned Succubus broke her heart. But now with Bo and Lauren broken up, Tamsin decides to be there for Bo no matter what happens later. Based on a song I'm super obsessed with by Major Lazer and Ellie Goulding. Part 1 of 2
1. angre

**Okay so hi, I've only written one story before and it was fun. And I'm a huge Lost Girl Fan, TEAM VALKUBUS! Anyway, after this last episode on 09/27/15, I was like whaaaa? And now I'm convinced that Jack was in Bo the whole time with Tamsin, not just after she said she was going to bed. Either way I wanted my little baby T to just get out of there. Believe me, been there done that.**

 **Updated Author's note: I in no way promote rape or rape culture. This is about Tamsin and her feelings for Bo if this indeed went all the way. To Tamsin it is real, whether it's Bo or Jack as Bo. Get a grip. Thanks.**

 **Also this song I'm using is the new Major Lazer song with Ellie Goulding called Powerful, and needless to say I'M OBSESSED WITH IT. It's fitting in my life and fitting for this encounter.**

 **Also! I plan on writing a morning after one shot, which I'm almost done with and I want it up before the next episode. But no really, check out the song, it's so fricken good.**

 **Also! Smut ahead. Sorry mom.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tamsin watched Bo get up from the couch, and something in her eyes.. the way the Succubus said "I'm going to bed," amid tears, flipped a switch in the Valkyrie. She knew she had no business even going for this.

"Bo wait!" Tamsin said after a split second second thought. Bo's other wordly magnetism yet again pulled the tall blonde up and towards her. "I'm going to regret this later," Tamsin said aloud more to herself as Bo turned around and approached the Valkyrie.

 _Oh my my my, what you do to me_

 _Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea_

 _From the very first time we loved_

 _From the very first time we touched_

To be fair, Tamsin had hoped for….something after hearing about Bo's break up with Lauren. She walked in the abandoned warehouse the brunette had called home for years not really knowing what to expect. All night buffet with some beers and tears, watching a terrible movie, some tough love at which the blonde was so adept, more tears, passing out near Bo, maybe even a cuddle… anything to be there for the Succubus. And anything to help low key push Bo back in her direction. She was definitely not expecting a kiss within the first couple of minutes of being there. Tamsin noticed Bo's expression change from sad and mourning, even desperate, to a more confident smirk in her short walk Valkyrie had learned to love that look in their brief time together. It did things to Tamsin's body that would make Caligula blush.

Bo leaned in for a another kiss, this one with a bit more purpose and Tamsin had no choice but to put her hands lovingly on the brunette's delicate neck.

 _Walking on wires and power lines_

 _When you put your body on top of mine_

 _Every time that you lift me up_

 _To the heaven and stars above_

Bo began pushing Tamsin backward, the blonde completely lost in the moment and not really caring where they ended up. If Bo killed her at this moment it would be worth it, her Valkyrie heart was beating with so much love. And since she knew it would hurt later, it made it that much more powerful and more familiar to Tamsin from her past life experiences.

The look on the Succubus's face as she pushed the blonde backward made Tamsin's legs wobble, thank Gods she pushed her to the island in the kitchen where she could sit before she collapsed. Bo grabbed the Valkyrie's shirt and in that moment Tamsin thought " _Thank Gods for snaps_ ," since the brunette ripped it open with one motion. T really loved that top and it would have been ruined if it was buttoned. " _Okay focus Tamsin_ ," she thought to herself, but she couldn't focus, not really. This was bliss, and it didn't matter how hard Bo pushed her around the Crack Shack, Tamsin loved Bo and would follow the Succubus to the end of Valhalla, Tartarus, Atlantis, heck even New Jersey. And it really didn't matter how rough Bo was being. She normally liked to please Bo herself, but she knew the brunette was in pain and mourning so she went along for the ride, already on the edge of release.

 _O lord of mercy_

 _I'm begging you, please_

 _I'm feelin' drained_

 _I need love_

 _You charge me up_

 _Like electricity_

 _Jumpstart my heart_

 _With your love_

Tamsin walked backward up the the stairs to the bedroom, leading the Succubus by both hands on her respective forearms, only disconnecting lips once. Tamsin stopped short, worried in that moment as the Succubus stood still, smirking at the Valkyrie. All of Tamsin's insecurities flooded her head as she waited for Bo to put a stop to this. She quickly thought of a million things to say to get the hell out of here with limited embarrassment and waited for the other shoe to drop. Bo simply walked past Tamsin, never losing eye contact as she now stood on the step higher than the blonde. The Valkyrie looked down at her hands she didn't know she was wringing out of sheer nervousness. Her heart had been quickly sewn back together in effort to put on a brave face and befriend the Succubus again. Bo could quickly unravel her pounding heart yet again if she said no to Tamsin and shut this down.

"Don't get shy on me now Tamsin," Bo purred. Tamsin looked up from her hands and up at the beautiful face she deemed " **The One** ". Bo was slightly taller now, standing on the step higher than Tamsin which had made the blonde feel submissive. Again she was just along for the ride, but the inflection in Bo's voice flipped yet another switch. Tamsin slowly went from scared of being hurt to smirking back at the gorgeous brunette.

The blonde did her trademark eyebrow raise, "No worries there Succubus." Tamsin's eyes shifted from bright mint green, to a dark forest green in a matter of seconds and her heart felt like it was trying out for the Norwegian gymnastics team in her chest.

 _I couldn't leave if I wanted to_

 _Cause something keeps pulling me back to you_

 _From the very first time we loved_

 _From the very first time we touched_

Despite the slight height difference, Tamsin lifted her Succubus and carried her into the bedroom, the brunette wrapping her legs around the taller blonde. Neither needed to disrobe much since Bo had done it for both of them. The Valkyrie placed Bo on the bed and Bo quickly shifted around to her knees and pulled Tamsin into her. The Succubus slowly traced down the length of the blonde's neck, down to her collarbone, over her chest and slowly grazed the inside curve of Tamsin's right breast. The Valkyrie stood and looked lovingly at Bo and Bo's facial expression as she was lightly tickling her. She hid the fact that she was on the verge of tears as the chills swept over her nude body. Bo looked up into Tamsin's eyes with not a smirk, but a smile that said " _It's okay_." The Valkyrie reached up for Bo's neck again to bring them back into a kiss. Tongues caressed each other, hands went everywhere, and soft moans could be heard from Tamsin. Bo pulled away and the Valkyrie grabbed Bo at the top of her arms, out of breath. The blonde had so many thoughts going through her head she wanted to just make sure, so she halted it. Tamsin searched deep, soft, brown eyes with her own wet dark green eyes, just looking. For what she didn't know, just something. A hint of uncertainty, a flash of sadness, a look of lust.. ANYTHING. All she saw was confident smirking eyes looking back at her, which unnerved her a bit but, " _Fuck it_ ," Tamsin thought and climbed onto the bed with Bo.

 _The stroke of your fingers_

 _The scent of you lingers_

 _My mind running wild_

 _With thoughts of your smile_

 _Oh, you gotta give me some_

 _Or you could give it all_

 _But it's never enough, no_

Bo hungrily kissed, licked and nipped at Tamsin's taut body, as Tamsin stared at the ceiling trying not to fucking lose it. This was what she wanted, all she wanted and she was trying to stay in the moment but knew of the despair that would follow. Those thoughts quickly left her mind as Bo hit her sweet spot lightly. Bo's fingers then went down to Tamsin's core and partially slipped a finger in. Tamsin's hands quickly went to Bo's head then down to her back and clawed a bit there. The slight pain seemed to encourage the Succubus as she then brought her fingers the length of Tamsin's slit and brushed her clit a tad harsher than before. The Valkyrie involuntarily jerked at that motion, and looked down at Bo, absolutely gasping. Bo licked her fingers and continued to plunder the blonde, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker. The Succubus made sure that Tamsin's breasts were paid full attention with her free hand as she used her nimble tongue to lick the blonde to ecstasy. The Valkyrie was getting ever closer in a matter of minutes and her hands were tangled in dark brown hair, rubbing her head while guiding Bo's masterful tongue.

 _There's an energy_

 _When you hold me_

 _When you touch me_

 _It's so powerful_

 _I can feel it_

 _When you hold me_

 _When you touch me_

 _It's so powerful_

Tamsin could feel her body tensing up and Bo's increased speed and in that brief moment before she rode the wave, she couldn't control herself. "Oh Gods Bo! Bo, I love you! I've always loved y-!" Before she could get the last word out she crashed over the wave with such intensity her whole body shook and stayed that way for a good several seconds. Bo for her part stayed down there, licking Tamsin clean and kept in light contact with Tamsin's clit to prolong the orgasm.

As Tamsin got her full awareness back of where, what, who and how, she immediately burst into tears. And not the silent kind, the loud sobbing when it's all pointless and nothing matters. Bo upon hearing this, slowly climbed up the beautiful Valkyrie's slightly sweaty body. Tamsin took her hand off of her mouth, not really sure of what was next or what to say. She was still sort of crying, but now face to face with Bo, didn't want to do that. She was sure that Bo would think this was a mistake anyway, she didn't want to be crying on top of it, to make it worse.

Bo took the wounded Valkyrie in her arms, and put Tamsin's head on her chest. The blonde regulated her breathing the best she could, with loud heavy breaths in and out. Once it had all calmed down, Bo lifted the blonde's head to look her right in the eye. "My turn," the Succubus devilishly grinned at Tamsin. If Valkyries get wings then their hearts must too, because Tamsin's was soaring way up in the atmosphere.

Tamsin grinned back just as mischievously and said "Of course."

 _When you hold me in your arms_

 _Burns like fire and electricity_

 _When you're close I feel the sparks_

 _Takes me higher to infinity_


	2. Samman

**Okay so needless to say I had a hard time ending this, I mean yeah if it did go down then it is a nasty vile thing to do, but I had to end it optimistic too. I also put in my theory as to why Jack would be doing this in the first place. Again, all speculation.**

 **So here it is, sorry the end kinda sucks but I have a busy weekend and wanted to get this main part out before the next episode airs. Thanks for reading.**

 **Also throwing this in again:** **I in no way promote rape or rape culture. This is about Tamsin and her feelings for Bo if this indeed went all the way. To Tamsin it is real, whether it's Bo or Jack as Bo. Get a grip. Thanks.**

* * *

Tamsin woke up when she moved her arm outward to grab a blanket. She was stark naked in bed and had felt the wind blow lightly over her bare legs. What woke her up however was realizing there was a warm body next to her which made her catch her breath. She quickly opened her eyes, still disoriented from the throes of deep contented sleep and surveyed her surroundings.

The Valkyrie was further thrown into confusion as she took in the sight of Bo's bedroom. Tamsin had both actually slept in this bed as recent as a couple of weeks ago, and also dreamt of being back in this same bed after being unceremoniously dumped by Bo the Succubus. Her reality and dream world were blurring, making it hard to distinguish this sight as a dream or as the real thing.

" _Snap out of it Tamsin. Wake up,"_ she told herself convinced this was in fact another dream. The brown haired Succubus remained asleep with a slight smile on her face, which quickly faded into a frown. The more Tamsin stared at Bo and her mind became awake, she remembered what happened and where she actually was. Visions of the Succubus smirking at her and pushing her around the rundown warehouse that she called a home came rushing back. Tamsin had noted that Bo was playing a little rougher than normal, but simply chalked it up to being emotionally charged after being left by Dr. Lewis.

The last thing she had said aloud to the brown eyed beauty was "Goodnight Bo" before falling into a deep slumber. In the light of day streaming through the sheer curtains, Tamsin mouthed " _WHAT. THE. FUCK._ " to herself. She figured out the best way of getting up from the bed with the least amount of jostling and walked backward into the bathroom, watching Bo's sleeping form the whole way, deathly afraid of the Succubus waking up.

Once Tamsin made it to the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror, and instead of being elated like she thought she _should_ feel, she felt sick to her stomach. The blonde knew this was a mistake. For her recovery, for Bo and for any kind of working relationship they had hoped to salvage. She couldn't help but sigh at the irony. Here she was, possibly the strongest Valkyrie in all of Valhalla, who could cast doubt on an entire battlefield, here she was, casting doubt on herself. " _Typical,"_ she thought to herself.

Tamsin was still new to falling in love. She had previously only made connections and started relationships with other Fae when it served a purpose, such as strengthening an army or to up her status in certain circles, never for just love's sake. With Bo, her Valkyrie heart both beat and thudded for her. Made her happy and made her miserable in a matter of seconds.

Tamsin looked over her left shoulder at the bathtub, remembering the day she drunkenly climbed in with Bo, teetering on a drunken emotional see-saw. She shouldn't have cared about the Succubus like she did. The blonde hated how she felt then, but mostly she hated herself. How could one of the greatest bounty hunters besides Boba Fett fall for her target? Tamsin told Bo she shouldn't be, but neither should her building emotional ties to the brunette.

A sound from Bo's bedroom snapped her back to the present. " _Get your stuff and get out!"_ Tamsin's inner voice shouted. She quickly left the bathroom and entered Bo's room. The bed was empty, only tangled sheets thrown aside. "Shit!" whispered Tamsin to herself. She quickly gathered what clothes she could find. One sock, her bra, what looked like her pants and her snapped denim shirt. She started looking for her shoes but didn't want to waste more time looking for them as she wanted to get out and quickly. Tamsin stood at the top of the stairs, took a deep breath, preparing what she would say to Bo on the way out and headed down.

Bo was in the kitchen leaning on the island in the middle with her head down. Tamsin couldn't help but remember how Bo had pushed her up onto it just a few hours ago. The Valkyrie shook her head of the thought and started in with her speech.

"Bo I'm going to take off. I know this was not where we expected the night to go, and if it's okay with you, would it be alright if we just forgot it? I mean we need to just be friends right now, I think it would be wise to…" Tamsin took a breath and happened to glance at the Succubus. Bo wasn't looking at her as she was looking straight down still leaning on the island.

"Bo?" asked Tamsin stopping in her tracks. She started walking over to Bo slowly. "Are you okay?"

Bo lifted her head up to look at Tamsin. She looked like she was going to faint. That or be really sick.

"Tamsin...I….help…" said Bo in between labored breaths.

Tamsin rushed over to help her from falling. "Bo! Bo! What's wrong?" The Valkyrie examined the brunette for any wounds or blood stains, of which she didn't find any.

"I'm trying to… fight it….can't… last," breathed out Bo.

Tamsin held on to Bo and remembered that in their strange night together, she didn't remember the Succubus feeding at all. "Fighting what? Bo? What are you fighting? Do you need to feed? feed off of me! Please!" The Valkyrie scanned the room for a cellphone. She had to get a hold of Lauren to help out this strange episode.

Bo shook her head. "Don't let.. me feed… Tamsin.. don't. Promise.. me." Bo's whole demeanor changed as she quickly grabbed Tamsin's face and pulled it toward her own.

Tamsin was at war with herself in that split second. Her first instinct was to let Bo feed but also wanted to follow her orders to not let her. Just as Tamsin was about to give in to the feed, there was a knock on the front door, which distracted the Valkyrie enough to look away from the brunette.

"Help! Help me! Come in please!" yelled Tamsin to whoever was at the door. She could use their cellphone to call Lauren and maybe get Bo to settle down since Bo was fighting her the whole time and didn't dare want to rough the Succubus up until she knew what was going on.

A young man in a delivery service outfit opened the door and rushed in. "You said you needed help?" he asked as he walked toward the women. Just then Bo lunged at the man and grabbed his arm. The stranger then lit up like a Christmas tree and looked like he was about to hurl. Tamsin noticed Bo went limp in her arms and the delivery boy straightened up and smirked at the two of them.

"Well that was fun. Thanks for the good times Tamsin," he said as he winked. He started to walk out slowly. Tamsin didn't get what was going on until Bo breathlessly spoke.

"Jack.. he was… in…"

Tamsin then connected the dots. "What the fuck? That was you? You… I can't believe you...I knew I should have sent you back to Tartarus when I had the chance…" Tamsin's nausea returned from before and along with it a heavy sense of dread.

Jack started laughing at the angry rambling Valkyrie. "This was too easy. Never underestimate me Tamsin. This is just the start. I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time," he said as he used has hands for effect. "See you around Bo. Love ya."

Bo attempted to cuss him out as well, but could barely keep her eyes open. Tamsin didn't bother to see if Jack left or not and instead yelled out, "Feed off of me now Bo! Do it."

Bo didn't take a second to hesitate as she began hungrily sucking Chi out of the Valkyrie. The two started out with their lips at a safe distance away from each other. It didn't take long for emotions and their combined fear to take over and soon they were kissing passionately. Bo let go first when her surroundings and the situation became clearer. Tamsin opened her eyes.

"You okay Bo?" asked a timid Tamsin. If she were to be honest, she was scared to death that Jack had done something to her to harm her.

"I'm good thanks," answered Bo at a loss for words as to what just happened.

Tamsin pushed down her feelings of what had just occurred and instead focused on Bo and how she was acting now. "If you need to feed more you can," she said rushed, but in a quiet tone.

"I think..I think I'm good T. Thanks."

"What was that?" asked Tamsin louder this time.

Bo blushed a bit. "Thanks for the feed. I had been fighting him for most of the morning. I didn't want you to feed when he was me or he'd still be in there." Bo was still out of breath and her lips tingled from Tamsin's kiss. "What was the point of that? I mean what was the purpose?"

Tamsin helped Bo to the couch. While she felt violated and sick to her stomach, she also knew she might look foolish to rush back into bed with Bo that easily. She looked straight ahead and at her hands. She couldn't bear to look at the Succubus. She was for a lack of a better word, mortified at the reality of last night. It wasn't even Bo that she gave in to that easily. "He has it out for me."

"Why do you say that? Because you never delivered me?" Bo asked to Tamsin's profile.

"Jack said I did deliver you. That letter that was sent here? That was him paying me for bringing you to him. That's why I wanted to banish him. The guilt is still there Bo. I can't forgive myself…"

"Tamsin.. it's okay. _I_ forgave you. I said it's okay and it is," Bo said softly, reaching for the Valkyrie.

Tamsin wiped a tear away that fell suddenly. "When I found out he was building an army I volunteered to be the leader. I wasn't really going to, but I thought that's what he wanted. He pretty much laughed in my face."

"Tamsin…"

"No Bo, don't you see? I threatened him that if he wanted to get to my friends he had to go through me first. So he hit me where it hurts the most. You," said Tamsin angry now. "He knew I'd follow you wherever you went, regardless, so there would be no need for this to happen unless it's to gain upper hand over me. For whatever reason, he wants me to suffer."

"Tamsin he's done screwing with you. Not if I have anything to say about it. This ends today. We must be cautious." The Valkyrie and Succubus sat in silence for a few minutes. Both realizing the true nature of what had happened the night before.

Tamsin moved first. "So… I'm going to go…" she sheepishly said before she got up to leave.

"Tamsin…" Bo didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell the proud but fragile Valkyrie that she had been "present" during last night's sexcapades and that deep down she missed getting to be that intimate with the blonde. "I'm sorry. I would never take advantage of you like that. Before when you lived here I..."

"Bo, it doesn't matter now. I just … wanted to be there for you. What's a little rebound sex between friends aye?" Tamsin rambled out, instantly regretting it.

Bo stood up to face the blonde who was looking anywhere but at the Succubus. "T. Thank you for wanting to help and for wanting to be there. You're a great friend."

The word "friend" stung a little more than she thought it would and Tamsin weakly smiled in return. "Don't mention it. So anyway…I'll um.. call you," the blonde said edging to the door.

Bo's memory of Lauren dumping her suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Her deep brown eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Or maybe you can stay…Tamsin, I know what he did is wrong in so many ways, heck it's probably illegal in Fae law but..could you just stay with me here a bit? I don't feel safe being alone."

Tamsin mulled it over. This didn't just happen to her, it happened to Bo as well. and to be honest she had no real place to go. She too suddenly remembered why she had initially come over to the Crack Shack. And where else would she want to be then near the Succubus who she still harbored deep deep feelings for? The only person who could make her feel better about this whole thing? " _What else could go wrong?"_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

"We will stop him Tamsin. We will. Just.. don't leave. We need you. I need you. Please…"

"Okay okay Succubus. I'll stay, can we just not talk about him tonight.. or like ever?" Tamsin tried to lighten the mood but couldn't help the chills that overcame her.

"Whatever you want Valkyrie," Bo shyly replied.

Tamsin smiled in return. Tamsin vowed then and there, to never let Jack win again. No matter what it took, no sacrifice would be too small. She joined hands with Bo and headed to the couch. They were both ready for a do-over.


End file.
